How To Save A Life
by tdminor86
Summary: AU. Twelve years after graduation Sam has a tragic encounter with his childhood best friend and high school sweetheart Mercedes. He soon learns that her whole life has been turned upside down and he tries to his best to save her but she doesn't want his help.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello! I just want to let you know that this story is kind of a representation of the mood I have been in. I have just been feeling a little bit of gloomy and dark lately and I seem to have put it into words. It's AU and most of the Glee club was scattered on different parts of the country before now. I don't know how long this will be or where the story will end up. In my mind I have a plan but that never works out. If I do continue this there will be a lot of Crackships, hard times, and rebellion. I wanted to write something where not everyone is together with who they are with on the show and no one has been dealt a perfect cookie cutter life. Warning this will be dark and a tad bit depressing but I do see a light at the end of the tunnel. I hope you guys will enjoy it and don't judge the craziness in my mind too much. Please forgive any mistakes you may it hasn't been beta'd future chapters will be.**

**Disclaimer: I refuse to even pretend like I own Glee and very happy that I do not.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Mercedes could feel her own pulse weakening. She could hear Sam speaking to her but at the same time she couldn't make out the words he was telling her. This was bad, very bad. Today was going to be the day that Mercedes Jones died. She didn't have an extravagant life; she wasn't a famous singer or recording artist like she had hoped to be. She wouldn't be remembered as some important figure that did good for mankind. The only thing on her mind was Alex; she couldn't leave him behind, especially after everything they had been through. She glanced up as Sam lifted a bloody hand to her face. She was being moved somewhere. She could feel her eyes slowly start to close.

"Mercedes! Mercedes!" She heard Sam say faintly. "Open your eyes! Fight for me baby please!"

She saw another face, it looked a lot like Quinn's or was that Mike, but she didn't have time to be 100% certain before she lost the fight and her eyes closed shut and everything went black.

"Dammit Quinn I need you to drive this car!" Sam yelled as he was giving Mercedes CPR.

"I am driving as fast as I can Sam!" She yelled crying. "She can't die Sam! You have to save her, we can't lose her." She told him from the front seat as she tried to see clearly through her tears. She took a glance in the rear view mirror at her best friend covered in blood and she pushed her foot down on the gas pedal as hard as she could, praying that they made it to the hospital on time.

The car came to a skidding stop in the ambulance bay in front of the hospital and Mike was the first to jump out. He ran inside grabbing a gurney and raced back out to where Sam, Quinn, and Mercedes were waiting. Sam never took his hand off her chest as he continued the CPR and Mike and Quinn helped get Mercedes carefully on the gurney.

"She is still not responding to CPR we have to do something!" Sam yelled at Mike.

"She needs to go to an OR now! I have to try and stop some of the bleeding and close up her wounds." Mike said as they hauled Mercedes down the hospital hallway to where Santana had an elevator waiting on them.

"Oh my God what happened?" She said as they wheeled Mercedes into the elevator.

"He stabbed her!" Sam said delirious. "He fucking stabbed her."

* * *

**AN: This is sort of like a Prologue. I have had this for a while but I am a bit unsure if I should continue it. It is going to be very emotional, heartbreaking, crazy, and angst filled. It may even be a hot mess at times but I would love to know if you guys think I should do it. Leave me your thoughts in a review, depending on how people respond and take this I may continue, I may not. Till next time-Tdminor86**


	2. Jane Doe

**AN: Thanks to all of the favorites, follows, and reviews I received last chapter. You guys seem to be down for this crazy ride so I will continue with another chapter. Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to review it is my motivation to write since there is no Samcedes on the show right now. Please forgive any mistakes you may see.**

Disclamer: I do not own Glee or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Jane Doe.**

Sam Evans had just gotten good and comfortable in the bottom bunk in the on call room. He hadn't been at home since the previous afternoon. Today was suppose to be his day off however, he made the decision to pick up his brother in laws shift so he could make it to his son's first pee wee baseball game. He thought he doing the right thing, being the cool uncle he always tried to be, but about eight hours in he was starting to crash. The only good thing right now was the ER was actually moving kinda slow and he really wasn't needed. He was fortunate for this time to try to catch some shut eye.

Sam grew up with high hopes and big ambitions. His parents Mary and Dwight, always made sure him and his sister had the best of everything. His father was head of a marketing firm and his mother was a best selling author. He never had to want for anything, and the people practically kissed his ass whenever he would mention his father or mothers name. Unlike his sister Sam didn't use his last name to get whatever he wanted, he often hid his identity from everyone just so he could live out a normal life. He always had plans on becoming a comic book artist but when life hit his family hard and in the worse way he changed his whole prospect on life and he decided to go to medical school to be a doctor instead.

He loved working in the ER because it was fast paced and unpredictable.

XXX

Sugar Motta was trying her best not to be intimidated by her desk partner Lauren Zizes. She had just gotten this job running the front desk of the emergency room at Columbus Memorial Hospital. She needed this job especially since her mother and father had recently gotten divorce and her father new fiancé was some twenty year old gold digger who had convinced Al Motta to cut his only child off so she could learn the value of the dollar. She was lucky enough to find a place to stay quickly with an old friend of hers named Tina and she even suggested that she apply for the position at the hospital she was a nurse at. It didn't take long for her to charm the pants of the hirer Mr Figgins for the job and the low cut top she wore didn't hurt anything either. Today was her first day and she was more than happy to meet and mingle with everyone but so far all she had done was get bossed around and yelled at by her coworker. Sugar wasn't easily intimidated but Lauren was very large and scary.

"Hey Cookie, those discharge papers for the patient in room six needs be filed right away and if I am not mistaken isn't that the fifth time the phone has rang?" Lauren asked her.

"Umm...yes, I thought you said I wasn't allowed to answer the phone yet?" Sugar stammered.

"No, I said you shouldn't be allowed to answer the phone with that squeaky and annoying voice of yours. Now chop chop Candy!"

Sugar slammed the phone down after the call. "We have an incoming unidentified assault victim as a result of a mugging. The ETA is five minutes." She told Lauren.

"Page surgery and page doctor Evans." Lauren said and turned around and walked off.

Sugar did what she was told and went back to filing discharge papers, right on time, the paramedics came hurrying in five minutes later. The nurses and Dr. Sylvester worked on the patient frantically. Sugar watched as they fussed over the patient.

"Hey new girl!" One of the nurses yelled at Sugar.

"Yes!"

"The patient has a kid, he won't talk to anyone. Take him up to PEDs to be checked and don't you dare leave his side or I will do unthinkable harm to you comprende?" She warned. "And page Dr. Evans again."

"Yes ma'am," Sugar answered and took the little boy away.

Sam adjusted his coat and checked his pager as it went off once again. _"So much for my nap time." _He said to himself as he made his way to room 8.

"What do we got!" Sam said as he entered the room and was helped into gloves by a nurse.

"Dr. Evans so nice of you to finally join us," Dr. Sylvester said as she finished her assessment.

"Chief, look I..." He started but she quickly shut him up.

"Save it slow poke. You know it amazes me how you and Dr. Chang thought it would be plausible for you to cover his shift considering the fact that you are a doctor and he is a surgeon. If this patient needed major surgery she would have died because you don't have the qualifications to operate on her." She rasped.

"Well chief it's a good thing she had you here to care for her." Sam said sarcastically. "Besides if anything critical or too complicated came in, I do have a back up plan. I am not as dumb as I look."

"We should all hope so," Chief Sylvester retorted and exited the room.

"Ok what do we have?"

"29 year old unidentified female, multiple contusions. She took a pretty nasty blow to the face and I think her wrist may be sprained. She was lucid when we arrived and refused our care but she fainted and we brung her in anyway. Witnesses say that she was assaulted when she wouldn't give up her bag." One of the paramedics named Ryder told Sam.

"I have already given her something for the pain, but by her being a Jane Doe I didn't want to give her anything serious until we find out more about her medical history." Nurse Lopez said. "How do you want to proceed Dr. Evans?"

Sam stared down at the woman lying on the gurney, his hand froze in place with his stethoscope still grasped in between his fingers. He knew this woman, but his mind instantly tried to deny it because of the state that she was in. It had been almost an decade since he last saw. Her hair was different and her face was a bit swollen from the blow she received but he was almost certain that this was her. He was in a bit of shock and instead of treating the patient his mind began to wander back to a time he saw her before in the past.

_OOOOO_

_"Sam this is insane, you're parents are going to kill us." Mercedes whispered as Sam led her quietly up the staircase._

_"No they won't because they aren't going to catch us." He said confidently._

_Mercedes was counting the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling that Sam had gotten her for her birthday five years earlier when she heard her doorbell ring. Her parents were once again gone. Her father was once again away on another tour, and her mother had took off to San Francisco to visit her aunt. Mercedes hated being in that big old house alone and she was more than grateful to see her boyfriend appear at her front door. He told her not to ask questions but pack a bag and be downstairs in ten minutes. She complied of course, but when he pulled up to his house she wished she hadn't._

_"See I told you not to worry," Sam said smugly when they made it safely and quietly to Sam's room where he locked his bedroom door._

_"The night isn't over yet," she reminded him._

_"Look, I know how you hate being alone in that house so you are staying with me. Just be appreciative, and I don't want to hear anything else about it."_

_"Okay," she replied. "I appreciate you looking out for me. Besides, you getting all bossy just now was actually kinda sexy."_

_"Really?" He asked pulling her into his arms._

_"Oh yes," she said and pulled him into a deep kiss._

_OOOOO_

"Dr. Evans! Dr. Evans!" Nurse Lopez shouted breaking Sam out of his memory.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Sam stammered as he tried to pull himself together. "Her name isn't Jane Doe, it's Mercedes and she's allergic to penicillin. Ok, um...let's start by paging Ortho for her wrist."

XXX

Sugar had been staring at the little boy eat for about fifteen minutes now. He already in the little time they were sitting in the hospital cafeteria eaten two turkey sandwiches, a serving of mash potatoes, three jello cups, two cups of juice, and now he was working on sandwich number three. He hadn't spoke a single word since she took him to get looked at by the on call pediatrician. She thought maybe he would talk to her if she had gotten him something to eat, but even then he only pointed to the things he wanted and piled them onto a tray. He must have not eaten in a very long time by the way he was scoffing the mountain of food in front of him down.

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" She asked him again, but only received a shake of his head. "Did your parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

The boy nodded his head and Sugar tried to think of another way to get him talking.

"That's understandable, but the doctors are working on your mother and they need to know her name so they make sure they don't give her some medicine that makes her sicker than she already is. Do you think you could tell me her name so I can tell the doctors?"

He looked at her as of he wanted to say something but instead he went back to eating his sandwich.

"It will help them to make her feel better..."

"Mercedes," she heard his quiet voice say. "Mercedes Jones."

"Mercedes, ok got it. Do you think you could tell me your name?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not sick so you don't need my name to make me feel better." He stated simply and went back to eating his food.

XXX

"I'm not sure," Sam said into his cell phone. "She is gonna be fine but I didn't even know she was back in Ohio, did you?...I mean what are the chances of her coming to this city of all places?...They say she was mugged, and the killer part is, she has a son...yea, i have seen him but only from a distance...he wasn't injured...yes, but he witnessed the whole thing...hey I got to go she is waking up...I will update you later...bye."

Sam hit the end button and sat back down in the chair next to Mercedes bed. He saw her began to stir and finally she opened her eyes.

"Mercedes, can you hear me, it's Sam?"

"Sam? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You were assaulted, you're at the hospital and the police are on the way to ask you a few questions. How do you feel?"

"Like crap, I remember what happened, and I don't want the police all in my business. What are you doing here at the hospital?" She said trying to sit up.

"I work here, I am a doctor."

"A doctor, really? What happened to be...wait where's my..."

"Son? He's fine he's with Sugar in the cafeteria getting something to eat." Sam assured her. "He's tall, how old is he?"

"9, look Sam I really need to go, I have to work tonight and I can't afford to miss it so I can't play catch up with you." She got out of the bed and gathered her belongings.

"But I haven't discharged you yet, you have a sprained wrist, a busted lip, and a swollen jaw. You can't go to work like that." He said standing up to stop her.

"I'm fine, I have been worse and still managed, I would like to see my son please, could you go get him?"

"I'll have Sugar bring him down as soon as you get back in that bed." She gave him a 'what the hell' look. "No bed, no son, simple as that."

"Ugh! You're still a bossy pain in the ass!" She chided and reluctantly got back in bed.

"And you're still cute but stubborn." He responded. "I'll page Sugar."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Let me know in a review please. Do you think the mugging story is true, if not what do you think really happened to Mercedes. Who do you think Sam was on the phone with? Till next time-tdminor86**

**Next chapter: Mercedes pulls one over on Sam. We find out a little more about what really happened to Mercedes and what's been going on with her the past twelve years. And we meet some more people.**


End file.
